Multiple-Input-Multiple-Output (MIMO) technology utilizes multiple antennas to achieve a multiplication of spectral efficiency in a wireless communication system. In a receiver array, a coherent summation of signals is carried out to spatially select desired signals with improved a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). The spatial diversity gain provided also improves link reliability.
In typical MIMO systems, however, RF/analog circuits together with analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) have to handle the complete array aperture information. In the presence of strong spatial signals, high instantaneous dynamic range is required, leading to high power consumption and cost.
Accordingly, new mechanisms for spatial equalization of in-band signals in MIMO receivers are desirable.